Two Bodies, Four souls
by Evee-chan1220
Summary: Why is it that we have to sacrifice so much for the better of humanity, for the future? We simply must.
1. An Emotioness face

_**Two Bodies, Four Souls**_

**Chapter one: An Emotionless Face**

The group stared in wonder at the scene before them. The jewel shard started to glow and change its shape. By an unseen force it was thrown off the necklace that Kagome had attached it to. The jewel shard fell onto the rocky cave floor and into two halves. One of the halves flew out of the cave and disappeared into the dark sky. The other piece, still glowing, released a furious light filling the room. When the light faded a woman was sitting on one of the caves many jagged rocks that jutted out from the cave walls where the jewel piece had come to rest. The jewel fragment had lost its glow and was now lying on the ground next to the woman's feet. Wearing next to nothing, the woman's pinkish-orange eyes and very long black hair made her look radiant in the dim light of the cave.

At this realization Miroku became interested immediately. "_Why my dear lady," _he said smoothly, walking toward her, "_Why are you here all alone?"_ with that he smiled slyly and sat down next to her.

The woman looked at him emotionlessly. Her eyes were unmoving and seemed to stare straight into his soul. She then placed her right hand on his chest where his heart was. "_You have suffered much, but still your heart remains light and in happiness. How tragic...that you now carry a burden that you were never suppose to bear," _she said with a solemn voice.

His eyes wavered at her words. He could feel himself fall into her eyes. They were beautiful and easy to get lost in. He shook himself, "I've made this mistake too many times..." he thought.

She returned her hand to its original place and stood, "_How did I come to be here as a human?" _she asked in a tone of supremacy.

The others simply stared at the woman; they didn't know the answer to her question themselves.

Inuyasha spoke with a slight irritation in his voice, "_We wanted to know the same thing!" _his gruff voice sounded into the cave. He put an extra emphasis on the words "we" and "same thing".

When his words had echoed and faded, the woman seemed to become annoyed at the demon's tone. Her eyes became glazed over and she spoke with more vengeance this time, "_How dare you raise your voice to one of the four souls of the Shikon jewel, demon!" _ She spat at him as a pure red light surrounded her and forced Inuyasha to fall to his knees. Her hair began to lift from where it had rested on her back so neatly only a few minutes before. Suddenly the light faded and the woman's appearance fell back to the innocent-like disposition they had encountered previously. She seemed to sadden at her act of violence.

Miroku, who had seen the display from behind, had noticed that the thin brown robe that she wore had been slashed in the back. The robe had a silver and blue lining on the tattered sleeves. It also ran down the entire floor length sides. He also noted, being the lecherous monk he was, that the slash had spread from the bottom tip of her shoulder blade to dangerously low on her back. The strange part was she had a sliver on her back where the infliction had also slashed her skin, but she wasn't bleeding. He thought that she should have died of blood loss by now.

Sango noticed that she had an ancient insignia on a red-tinted stone hanging from her neck. Sango swore she had seen it before. "But where?" She asked herself out loud.

Kagome took the silence as a moment to speak, "_We're not here to hurt you in any way. In fact we are just as stumped as you are about your presence here." _She then realized that the Shikon jewel had lost its glow. She was about to walk to it when she sensed something that was all too familiar to her. "_The jewel...but it's not coming from the fragment?" _Kagome thought. The answer came to her in an instant, "_THE WOMAN IS THE SHIKON JEWEL!"_

The woman focused her bright eyes on Kagome almost the instant she had thought the words, "_It is true," _she said sadly, "_I am part of the Shikon jewel itself." _She stared straight at Kagome and began walking toward her with her right hand outstretched. The woman suddenly wrenched forward and fell to the ground holding her head and screaming, "_GET OUT OF ME! GET OUT OF ME YOU WRECHED SOUL!" _She commanded her unknown attacker. She started to glow a red color again. This time she lost control and red flames shot out in all directions. As the cave's walls started to crumble, a white orb flew out of the woman and was shattered as a rock crush it with its weight. And the woman seemed to disappear.

Inuyasha swept up Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo as he rushed out of the entrance of the cave.

As they were at the entrance of the cave Kagome thought she heard Inuyasha laugh in a sinister voice that was not his own. She looked up at him and he was grinning.

From a long distance away they could still feel and see the collapsing cave. When the cave crumbled to rocks and boulders, Inuyasha said coldly, "_Poor thing..._" as he gave out a smug laugh, "_brought the cave down on herself." _

Kagome and the others all looked at Inuyasha in horror at what he'd just said.

Inuyasha simply smirked and walked away from them.


	2. A long Disscution and Inuyasha's Betraya...

**Chapter Two: A Long Discussion Inuyasha's Betrayal**

Later that night Inuyasha was "out", and the others were sitting about the campfire.

Kagome was troubled about what Inuyasha had said and she wasn't the only one. She was sure that Sango and Miroku were upset as well.

Shippo was munching on a lollipop and couldn't care less that Inuyasha was acting weird. "_Inuyasha will be fine," _He said with the sucker sticking out of his mouth.

Kagome couldn't help but feel worried about Inuyasha. "_Poor fool...brought the cave down on herself..."_ Kagome couldn't get the unusually harsh words that had escaped Inuyasha out of her mind. She knew that he had sounded different when he said it. Inuyasha wasn't the most hospitable demon in the world, but he wouldn't joke about the death of an innocent woman. She couldn't get Inuyasha's second voice to leave her thoughts. He had been rude before but he sounded like he had a woman's voice talking with him. Kagome had almost assured herself that Inuyasha wasn't himself. She looked across the fire at Sango. She was surprised to lean that Sango was looking back at her.

"_Did any of the rest of you notice that Inuyasha sounded different?" _Sango asked. She knew that Kagome was thinking the same thing and that her friend would worry.

Miroku responded quickly,_ "He certainly had a different disposition, didn't he?" _He looked around at all their faces.

Both girls simply nodded.

"_What was going on between you and that weird woman in there Miroku?" _Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was different...it was like she knew...had always known...she made the pain go away..." Miroku answered in a serious voice. He raised his right hand and stared at his covered palm.

Sango fell silent. She didn't know if she'd hurt Miroku by bringing up his wind tunnel or not. He probable didn't know that he'd hurt her with his words as well. Sango had always thought that she could help Miroku in that way. She put the thought aside and let him think about his statements. "What did the woman say about the Shikon jewel?" Sango asked after a long moment of silence, "Didn't she say that she was part of it?"

"That's right...she said that to Inuyasha before..." Kagome stopped herself. Truth was, she wasn't sure what had happened. Kagome remembered that Sango had told them a long time ago about the four souls of the Shikon jewel. It hadn't been too long after that, that Sango had joined them. Kagome smiled in remembering her friend joining them. Her thoughts then returned to Inuyasha. 

Miroku all of a sudden asked, "_Do you think that maybe the girl had more than one of the souls inside her?" He looked up at Kagome from across the fire. _

Sango looked at him in surprise. "_Another_ _soul?" _She asked_. _

"_In fact didn't she say something about wanting to release the other soul inside her?" _He asked letting his gaze fall to the fire.

Kagome spoke up, "_I do remember that she said something like that. You don't think that one of the souls could have died in the cave, do you?"_ A sudden fear swept over her thinking that Inuyasha didn't save the other soul as well.

Miroku then looked at her with a more intense gaze. _"In my mind, there's almost no doubt that there was another soul inside that woman's body." _He stated with all seriousness. _"They were both fighting for control,"_ he continued. Miroku seemed to fall into a deep thought.

Kagome was still worried about Inuyasha. _"So if they were both fighting for control...who won?" _she said out loud. _"And what does it all have to do with Inuyasha?" _She said in her usual worried voice.

Sango decided that it was time to put and end to this nonsense. _"If Inuyasha were in trouble he would eventually come to us about it," _she said, desperately trying to lay Kagome's fears to rest.

"_He would...but would the soul that now possesses him come to us?" _Miroku asked still in deep thought.

Kagome gasped at his words. _"Then you do think Inuyasha is possessed!" _she asked Miroku from across the fire.

Sango brought the discussion to an end. _"Look Kagome, we don't even know for sure if Inuyasha is possessed by this soul. Let's just go to sleep and think about it in the morning. Inuyahsa may be back to normal by then." _She coaxed.

"_I know that something is wrong with Inuyasha. Maybe Sango's right. I should just stop worrying about Inuyasha. He'll be fine." _She thought to herself. Kagome laid down in her sleeping bag, as did the rest of them. She finally fell asleep thinking more about what the woman had said. _"I am part of the Shikon jewel itself..." _The mysterious woman's voice faded and Kagome drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha was miles away bounding over trees and all sorts of terrain. He had a sharp, evil grin on his face as he "flew" over the land. After several lakes, rivers, and streams, He finally reached his assumed destination, the edge of Naraku's barrier. Then, what seemed to be two seconds later Inuyasha fell, face forward, on the ground.

The woman's phantom-like form leapt from Iuyasha's body as he fell. She knelt beside him and whispered, _Thank you my friend...not only did you help me kill one of my sisters, but thanks to you I will destroy the other two soon enough..."_ Her spirit then passed through the barrier leaving Inuyasha to lie there. When she walked it appeared that she hovered a few inches off the ground. There was no sound of her footsteps as she walked either. Her robe simply dangled in the air. Upon reaching Naraku's castle gate, she disappeared.

Naraku was silently contemplating how he was going to destroy Inuyasha. _"I tire so of all those wretched demons failing me!" he said out loud. _

"Then perhaps you should try me..." came a woman's voice from behind him. 

Naraku slowly turned to see his unwelcome guest. His eyes widened when he saw her. "_Tric-," _his air cut off.

She woman standing before him nodded. "_It's been a long time since I've called upon a descendant of the Great One," her_ words slithered out of her mouth like a snake through grass. _I have no doubt, then that you know who I am," _she stated with conviction.

Naraku bowed before his visitor. _"What can I do for you Trickoni?" _he asked still on his knees.

Trickoni simply smiled and walked toward him.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was finally waking up. He immediately put a hand to the back of his head. "_What the Hell?" _He cursed as he got to his feet. He scanned his scenery and walked in the direction of Kagome's scent. Though it was faint, he could still smell her (due to Trickoni's magic he couldn't smell her or Naraku. So long as there are no questions, I will continue). By this time Inuyasha was wondering how he was so far away from Kagome. When he tried to remember his head started to pain. He decided not to dwell on it, and ask Kagome later what had happened (more of Trickoni's magic I'm afraid). When Inuyasha reached the camp he was irritated that they were all asleep. _"What am I, chopped liver?" he asked in a rather loud voice. _

Miroku, in sleep took a swing at Inuyasha with his staff.

The staff hit the back of Inuyasha's knees and brought him crashing to the ground.

"Hey!" Said an annoyed Inuyasha. "WAKE UP!" Inuyasha's echoing voice mixed with the echo of Kagome's waking up, "SIT!" 

When Inuyasha finally quit complaining about being "sat" when he'd woken up alone and completely in the dark, Kagome started to tell him all about his interesting behavior.


	3. A Search for the Remaining Souls

Disclaimer: I figure I'll have to say this again eventually so...I don't own (except in dreams of mine) any characters, plots, settings, ect. of Inuyasha. Important Note: By the way, if the Chapters confuse you...Forgive me please!!! I'm finally getting the hang of this "Edit Document" thing. So bare with me. I'm soooo sorry. The rest of Chapter three is the following. And if you didn't catch the first part of chapter 3 when I accidentally loaded it on to chapter 2, well... Sorry but here it is!! I know that some have already read part of chapter three but this is the rest of it. And...there's more to it now. Please read and review. Thanks Chapter 3: A Search for the Remaining Souls 

"_So, you said you heard me laugh kinda funny?" _Inuyasha asked when he had heard the entire story.

Kagome nodded putting her sleeping bag away into her oversized backpack. _"Yes, and then you rushed off without a word," she added. _

"_And what about the jewel shard?" _Inuyasha inquired.

Sango looked at the shard and sadly said, "_It hasn't regained its glow yet." _

Inuyasha proceeded to ask questions, as was his nature. _"So you think that a soul of the Shikon jewel possessed me and killed another soul in the cave?" _ He looked at Miroku half believing his story.

All Miroku could say to him was, "_That's right." _Miroku was becoming annoyed with Inuyasha's questions and suggested, "_Maybe if we gather the other two souls, they can in turn help us restore the jewel." _

Inuyasha nodded and added, "_I think I need to talk with this evil soul..." _

Meanwhile... 

Jaken, Rin, and Sesshoumaru were wandering aimlessly through a forest looking for a place to bed down. Rin all of a sudden stopped in a large opening in the trees.

It was a few moments later that Sesshoumaru turned to tell Rin once again not to fall behind, when he too stopped.

Jaken continued on without noticing that his master had stopped walking. By the time Jaken realized he was alone, he was across the field. _"My Lord Sesshoumaru, you should tell me when you stop...U-unless of coarse you don't fell like it." _Jaken stuttered. _"What are you looking at my Lord?" _He said as he ambled back to the side of his master. _"Oh dear! It's a...a woman!"_

Three hours later, under a weeping willow tree, the woman opened her light (almost white) blue eyes. She sat up with a start. _"Where am I!" _she demanded as she stood almost jumping up. Rin started to explain and tell her, when the woman's stance wavered and she fell. She fell almost to the ground. She felt a pair of gentle arm catch her before she blacked out again.

Sesshoumaru didn't realize it, but he'd had a reflex to catch her. He had a look of confusion on his face when he began to set her gently on the ground where she had previously lain.

Jaken who had been distracted now watched Sesshoumaru. He looked at the woman's motionless form with disdain. _"Lord Sesshoumaru...What do you plan to do with her?" _he asked trying to take Sesshoumaru's eyes off the woman. One thing was clear in Jaken's mind: if Lord Sesshoumaru planned on being infatuated with this "creature", he'd better be careful.

Sesshoumaru was too busy, in his opinion, to answer a question that he didn't know yet. He was in fact drawn to this woman but by a force he was not familiar with. _"Love... can't be it...infatuation...possibly, but something about her is different," _he paused for a while thinking about his discovery, "_She's certainly not mortal...she has too much of a powerful aura surrounding her to be a worthless human...but what is she?" _ He thought to himself as his mind wondered. Caught deep in though, he didn't realize that she was now sitting up against the tree.

She shook her head and tried to focus on the figure standing next to her. All she could make out was a whitish glimmer of light. Then the figure seemed to get closer. She could almost make out its face. As it leaned in even closer to her she saw an unusual pair of golden eyes. She could now see his entire face. She smiled and closed her eyes once again. "_I think I stood up too fast..." _she put her hand shakily to the back of her head. She could see that the white was his hair, _"That's interesting...white hair...demon..."_ When she let her hand down there was a red glint on her palm.

Sesshoumaru saw that sheer horror had crossed the woman's face. He looked at her with complete confusion. "_It's only a little blood." _He said as he glanced at her hand and then at her face, which was still paling.

"_Could it be ...Am I human now?" _she thought of the possibility. She didn't even know how she was here as a human. She started to try and figure this question out. _"I can feel...emotions...I've never..."_ She said as her eyes softened.

Now Sesshoumaru was thoroughly confused. _"What on earth could she be frightened about. I've seen more blood on Jaken and the fool only cut himself on a sticker weed." _He thought.

She looked away from her hand. "Its just I'm not used to seeing blood..." she said getting up, "Thank you for helping me."

Sesshoumaru now had a full view of this strange woman. She was short (4'7), she had a worried look on her face, and ...he looked away from her. She was wearing a thin robe that he could almost see through. _"Jaken,"_ he ordered, "_I want you to go into the next town and buy a fitting robe for her and whatever else this can buy...take Rin with you." _He then handed Jaken the currency (it's equal to about a hundred dollars in our time. Don't ask how I came up with that just read on!).

Jaken carried a disgruntled look on his face. "_As you wish my lord..." _he sighed and called for Rin who had indulged herself in flower picking. Jaken hated that too. He was a pessimist and no doubt cheap as a rock.

Sesshoumau knew this so, he'd asked for Rin to go as well because of her ability to spend money (hint hint). She wouldn't buy the same garments that Jaken would have. She'd also keep Jaken there for hours. This would give Sesshoumaru time to figure out if this woman was enemy of not (notice I didn't put friend. If you think about it Sesshoumaru wouldn't consider anyone a friend. Sorry if you disagree).

Rin skipped happily alongside Jaken down the road. They disappeared, down a hill, about two hundred feet from where Sesshoumaru now stood.

The woman was still a little dazed and idle in her confusion, "_How can I bleed? That's impossible." _

She thought more about this phenomenon and came to a terrifying thought. _"Trickoni..."_ was the only word that she said.

Sesshoumaru spent the next hour and a half while Jaken and Rin were gone, getting to know this woman. _"So, do you have a name?"_ he asked without actually expressing interest, which was one of his highly developed skills.

She looked up at him with a small and somewhat gentle smile. "My name is Nyrobi ... many call me Nia," she then turned away from him.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't give up that easily. There was more to this "Nia" then she was letting on. _"What species are you...you certainly aren't human..." _he asked yet another question. _"How very perceptive of you," _she retaliated harshly.

At this Sesshoumaru knew she didn't wish to talk any more, but frankly he didn't care. "_You didn't answer my question...what species are you?" _he repeated. "_No, I didn't answer your question..." _she sighed, "_I suppose I can't really...I don't even really know what I am...or was...I'm a soul now...alone and in chaos...I still don't understand how I am here on Earth...I should still be inside the jewel..."_ she trailed off into her thoughts.

Sesshoumaru had heard all he'd needed. "_Her mind's in turmoil right now...still...how can I be sure she isn't ling...a soul of the jewel...I don't guess that she is alone then..." he_ thought as he looked away from her.


	4. Unwelcome Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own any _Inuyasha _themes, settings, characters, ect. **

**Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you like it so far. By the way her name is pronounced Nee-ah just in case you were wondering. Please review!! Please tell me if you hate it (nicely please).**

Chapter 4: Unwelcome reunions 

In the minutes after, Sesshoumaru studied Nia more. Though she was confused at the moment, that didn't completely stop her from being a threat. He couldn't understand her yet, and that bothered him as well. He couldn't rule her out as an enemy of his. Sessoumaru's hand stayed lightly seated on his lap, and Nia's hands rested on the ground.

By the look of her, she was exhausted. Her arms supported her upper body and her legs folded behind her. She had a pair of dark circles under her eyes, glazed over irises, and a posture that suggested a 100lb barbell was weighing her down. Her very thin frame looked like it was about to break. She looked like she would let go of all her strength and fall to a laying position.

He wondered if she was feeling ill or looked like that on a daily basis.

After about forty minutes, he let his hand fall from where it had rested on his stomach and turned his head away from her. It brushed her arm slightly in its descend to the ground.

She flinched at his touch. She wasn't used to feeling the emotions that it stirred inside of her. The entire world was new to her. It amazed her and scared her at the same time. She got up, mainly to get away from him. She decided she didn't like being that close to a demon yet. "_Still..." _she thought. "_He hasn't hurt me. He has however saved my life...I suppose that means I'm indebted to him..." _

Sesshoumaru looked up, _"What is it about her... She's ...intoxicating..." _He shook himself. "_Never! Never could I care for someone like her. She's a rude and hot-tempered woman, with not so much as a weapon on her. How can she survive this way?" _

Nia started to laugh a moment after he finished his thought. At first it was a simple shaking movement. It then developed into a full out laugh. She'd felt this before and tried to recollect, "_I know I've been happy before...I can't seem to remember." _

Sesshoumaru glared at her. _"She read my thoughts...she mocks me for thinking such things...how dare she..."_ He thought. When Nia didn't cease her "insidious" laughing, Sesshoumaru became annoyed. He finally spoke, "_Do you dare mock my thoughts?" _

At this statement Nia folded forward in an attempt to stop herself. It was too much for her. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "_He thinks I'm rude..." _she thought. "_I've been wrong before, but the only one I see here who is at all the way you described, is you...you've not asked a single decent question about me and yet this entire time I'm the only one you've been thinking of," _she laughed holding her sides.

Sesshoumaru was simply stunned that this woman had insulted him in such a way as that. To add the insult she was laughing at him this very instant. To keep his composure he stood and remarked, _"I fail to see the humor in your statements...I'd suggest you don't barge in on my thoughts again..." He_ then put a hand on his sword. _"This ought to prove weather she's a foe or not" _he glared as he pulled the Tensaiga from its sheath. _"Unless you don't value your life," _He said coldly, directing the swords tip underneath her chin.

She bust out laughing again, "_The Tensaiga?! You think you can intimidate me with the Tensaiga?! Honestly Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you take me for?" _She stopped all of a sudden when she'd realized her mistake.

Sesshoumaru slyly smiled. "_So...we've met before...since my name was never mentioned to you...you must have had knowledge of it before we came upon you in this field," _he calmly stated. "_You're an enemy of mine then..." _he concluded, slightly turning his head in her direction. He then returned the Tensaiga to its sheath and took Toukijin from its sheath.

Nia looked at him intensely as if she would spring backwards and run at any moment. This coarse of action would have been expected in the situation at hand.

To Sesshoumaru's surprise she did no such thing. He prepared himself mentally for a battle with this woman, who ever she was. She had to be a sorceress of some kind. Her aura pulsed with power.

She stood only inches from him. The blade of his sword aimed across her neck.

He flinched slightly (Sessy flinched? What is the world coming to?) when she put her hand on his arm.

She was silent, as she looked into his eyes. After a few seconds she said, "_Do you really think that I would try to kill you? Look at me Lord Sesshoumaru and look at yourself...a demon of much taller and stronger in stature." _She then paused removing her hand from his arm. "_Do you really think I would try and kill you?" _she repeated.

Sesshoumaru was completely unnerved by the action she had taken. "_She risked the fact that I'm faster than she is and stood within striking distance of Toukijin...this could have been an act of utter stupidity... or pure genius," _He thought about it for a few minutes. He finally decided that she was smarter than he'd given her credit for. He sheathed his sword and watched her sit down again against the tree again.

When Rin and Jaken returned they discovered that things were exactly the way they had left them. Sesshoumaru was standing silently on the other side of the tree. The mysterious woman sat spaciously staring at the scenery.

Rin pranced over to Nia and kneeled in front of her. "_These are for you. Lord Sesshoumaru got them for you," _She smiled happily and handed the robes to Nia's outstretched arms.

"_How generous," _Nia nodded in thanks to Sesshoumaru with slight sarcasm in her voice. Then she stood and walked away from them. She went to the nearest pond. She decided that since she was already changing she might as well bath. Her old robes, and new, were piled neatly on a rock. She slipped into the water. She began washing her hair. It became increasingly soft and slightly curled. _"Ah...this is the reason I miss being an Earth bound creature,"_ she thought. She leaned against the rocks surrounding the small pond. She began to think about her situation. _"How can I rejoin the four souls...I am only one, but there was an unbalance when we were all separated. Does that mean that there are only three...or were more joined as a result of this unbalance...I just don't know..." her_ thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion from the field. "_Oh dear... seems they've arrived a little earlier than I'd expected." _She quickly got out and threw on her new robes and ran to the field opening. _"Lord Sesshouaru don't!" _she screamed in an attempt to stop a fateful event.

4 Hours Earlier... 

Inuyasha and gang had been wandering for hours now.

"_Can you smell anything Inuyasha?"_ Miroku asked.

Inuyasha continued on without looking back. "_If I could smell something, do ya think we would still be wandering around?" _He replied, irritated that he had to state the obvious. "_Besides, I ain't your blood hound. Why don't you do something useful for once?" _he stated with his normal arrogant voice.

Kagome sighed and looked around. She was sick of hearing Inuyasha complain. That was all he'd been doing for the last hour and a half. They were at the edge of a forest. "_Inuyasha...do you think we should go in?" _she asked looking at the tall, black trees.

"_Defiantly," _he said sniffing the air.

"_You do smell something then?" _Kagome asked with peeked suspicion.

"_An all too familiar smell," _he said with a hint of danger searing through.

Sango raised her weapon and put it in front of her to lean on. She then asked, _"So Inuyasha what is this smell?"_

"_My brother..._" these were the cold harsh words that rang in echo through the entire group.

They all knew what the words meant. Inuyasha would try and kill his brother, which was pointless to begin with.

Inuyasha then ran off through the woods faster than the rest could keep up.

"_I know I smell her now. I can sense it!" _He thought as he rushed through leaves and branches. He stopped in a clearing. "_she's here...that scent was in the cave I know it!" _he said out loud. "_SHOW YOURSELF SORCERESS!" _He yelled into the unyielding trees.

He heard a moan from the bushes to his left. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsuagia and held it above the "moaning" bushes. Then he cut the bushes in half right at the very instant Kagome and the others caught up to him.

Kagome screamed for a split second before the impulse of, _"SIT!"_ that rang from her mouth. "_Inuyasha you can't just go around killing bushes...Let me guess, you heard a noise and immediately you start hacking away at a bush. What if it was an innocent person. You can't go around assuming that every noise is from evil incarnate!" _

Straightening out his back with a loud cracking noise Inuyasha raised his voice once more,_ "WOULD. YOU. STOP. DOING. THAT."_

After this was followed by another "sit "command, the person who'd been in the bushes in the first place sat up rubbing her head. This woman was dressed slightly better than the one they had encountered before. She was in a black ceremonial robe with white lining. She had white hair, which was all too surprising to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood and picked up Tetsuagia again. He put the sword over his left shoulder and stood looking at this woman. He thought that she resembled the woman earlier but didn't quite fit the description. She also had a calmness about her that was nothing like the other woman. "_Who are you? What's your name?" _he asked harshly.


End file.
